Battlefront Fairy Tail
by mafllp95
Summary: This story takes place on the battlefield and involves the awakening of E.N.D and the death of a character that animates into something more. Lives will be saved but at what cost? Please rate a review.
1. Limitations in Love

Darkness and ash was all that remained of Magnolia. The thunder claps of battle echoed across the hollowed out city. Warrior cries of wizards and demons filled the air. Zeref inhaled deeply and let the chaos wash over him in comforting waves. Soon he would have everything he desired. He would have a world cast in cloak of darkness and be the ruler of the kingdom, with a queen and his beloved little brother at his side.

He looked on towards the east where Natsu and his team were barreling through foot soldiers at lightning speed. Zeref marveled at his brother's strength and to think he hadn't even awoken his full potential. Zeref frowned at the frequent glances his brother made to the golden haired celestial mage. The two worked with such fluidity, a combination of power and grace. Their laughter, their concern… their love. It was all a limitation, she was a limitation to Natsu. He would never accept his transition as long as she was by his side. As long as she was alive.

Zeref faded into the shadows and appeared on the battlefield 30 yards or so from team Natsu. His brother spotted him first and then it was Lucy. She held Natsu back by his arm.

"You are not going to take him on alone, Natsu. Not after what happened last time." Lucy said firmly, she was in her Taurus Star dress and was also armed with her whip. Natsu smirked deviously.

"I'll wipe the floor with this bastard. Don't you worry, Luce." He said, determined. Lucy would not let go of his arm, instead she stood in front of Natsu and looked up at the man.

"Now you listen to me, Natsu Dragneel. I am your partner and we started together nine years ago and I plan to stick to it. So don't go running into a fight unless you look over your shoulder and see Happy and I running right beside you" She said and couldn't help the tears that welled up in her chocolate eyes. Natsu was actually taken aback for a moment. He shook his head to escape from his daze and smiled down at Lucy.

"Wouldn't dream of it" He said and gripped her hand tightly against his own before looking up to the sky.

"Happy, keep watch from the sky and be ready to attack at any moment." Natsu ordered to the Exceed who adamantly followed with an

"AYE, SIR" The two headed towards the most powerful Dark Wizard. Zeref gave a placid smile to the two.

"So, have you given any thought to joining me, Natsu?" Zeref questioned, his voice calm. Natsu glared at the man. Lucy fought the urge to question Natsu as to what the man was talking about. There would be time for questions later but now was time to focus on the task at hand. Lucy widened her stance and tightened her grip on her whip in both hands.

"There ain't no way I would abandon my family and go dark. I don't care if you're my brother or that you made me out to be E.N.D. I'll still kick your ass from here back to wherever the hell you came from." Natsu announced and at this Lucy turned to look at Natsu in astonishment. Oh he was in soooooo much trouble for not telling her any of this till now.

"I was hoping it would come to this, I shall know as I once did Etherous Natsu Dragneel." Zeref announced. Each movement was a pulse in Nastu's ears. Lunging into battle, his fist connecting with Zeref's. Flames ignited with life clashing against those of death. Lucy noted that the two fought similarily and could now notice familiar features in the two men. They were the sun and moon.

"We are the same, you and I Natsu" Zeref stated as he fought the dragon slayer.

"Yeah, how do you figure?" Natsu asked while landing a kick on the abdomen of Wizard. Lucy changed to her Gemini Star dress while also summoning the spirit which donned the same attire.

"We have one shot, Gemini let's make it count." She said and held on the spirit's hands.

"Celestial spirits grant me your power.

 _Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

 _All the stars, far and wide..._  
 _Show me thy appearance..._  
 _With such shine._  
 _O Tetrabiblos..._  
 _I am the ruler of the stars..._  
 _Aspect became complete..._  
 _Open thy malevolent gate._  
 _O 88 Stars of the heaven..._  
 _Shine!_

"Natsu, move!" Happy shouted and Natsu grabbed hold of Zeref's cloak and flung him forward towards Lucy.

 _ **"Urano Metria!"**_

Zeref cried out against the force of power that pummeled his body. Natsu looked on in the light and smiled proudly at his teammate. Her legs shook but she would not allow herself to fall. When the spell receded Gemini had vanished and Zeref was on his knees, his body burnt and his ears and mouth dripped blood. Natsu walked towards the dark wizard but froze when he hear the soft voice in his head.

" _When she is gone, you will at last know true power, Natsu"_ Natsu _f_ ound Lucy's gaze she was panting but smiling but in a moment her smile was stained red. Zeref's body split and his other self had found a bone handled sword and imbedded it deep into Lucy's back so that the blade protruded out of her chest.

"LUCY!" Happy screeched and flew at sonic speed to knock away Zeref's doppelganger. He succeeded and took to curling around Lucy's head. Natsu ran as fast as he could but his body felt as though it were being pulled backwards in time. He dropped to his knees in front of his best friend. All the while the doppelganger joined the burnt and indisposed body.

Lucy was breathing heavily and shaking as if she was cold. She looked at the blade and then to Natsu, pleading with her eyes to get the sword out of her. Natsu nodded and cradled her in his lap while he carefully extracted the sword from her body in doing so, more blood began to drench Natsu's lap and Happy's fur.

"Much better" Lucy said with a cough and then gave the boys a smile. Natsu sat frozen and Happy looked up to the man that raised him for answers but Natsu had none.

"Lucy…" He breathed and didn't fight the tears that ran down his face. Lucy reached up a shaky hand and cupped his cheek with her palm.

"I have always believed in you, Nat- Natsu." She whispered trying to get the words out. She looked back to Happy and held him with her other hand. Lucy's breath grew more shallow as if she was building up the last bit of strength to say something.

"I love y-" Lucy attempted but her voice ended in a sigh and she hung limp in Natsu's arms. His arms tightened around the woman's body.

"Happy, you have to go. It's not safe." Natsu said in a deadly low voice. Happy looked up completely shaken.

"Natsu?" the exceed questioned.

"LEAVE NOW!" Natsu shouted and his eyes were slit like a cat's and glowing red. Happy was terrified, this was not his Natsu. His Natsu would never shout at him like that. He feared this man, this demon, this E.N.D. Happy did as he was told and flew as far and fast as his wings could carry him. In his solitude Natsu could feel himself changing, could feel his demon taking over. While he was still him, Natsu buried his face in Lucy's hair.

"I will always love you, Lucy Heartfilla." He said with a final kiss to her brow. Zeref walked towards his brother, smiling at the transformation that was taking bloom.

"We are the same, you and I" Zeref repeated. "I too loved someone beyond comparison, but it was only when she left me that my true powers emerged." Zeref said looking down at his hands.

"Don't you see, Natsu?" Zeref asked filled with excitement. "Mavis. Lucy. They were limitations. Block to our true power." Zeref chuckled.

"One thing is for certain, we seem to share an affinity for blonds" Zeref said reaching down to touch some of Lucy's golden hair. The pain was instant and came at him like a flash. In the span of around twenty seconds, E.N.D had fully awoken and his demon instinct held his mate's corpse with predatory possession.

"No one will touch her. No one will exist to hurt her anymore." E.N.D announced. Zeref grinned as he fell back to the ground. True, he wished to have some control over his very powerful demon brother, he was lost in the bliss of pure chaos and destruction that would be released to the world. E.N.D had awoke and he sought to destroy everything that lived before destroying himself.

 **Authors Note: Howdy!**

 **Under the fantastic advice of my lone reviewer, Twishadowhunter. I have decided to take it slow and get lost with the detail of the story. So revisions, Revisions everywhere! Get ready my loves the emotions are strong with this story. Please rate and review.**


	2. The Son That We Share

_"Oy, Lucy" Natsu's voice rang in her ears. Lucy felt nothing, no pain, no wind against her skin, not even the earth beneath her. But she heard his voice._ _  
_ _Without opening her eyes she could see him. She could see him barging into her home, teasing her, never failing to make her laugh or smile, and above all her would always save her._ _  
_ _Even now in death. Although she wasn't quite dead. Lucy was still alert in her mind though her body refused to comply to demand._ _  
_ _"We won't let you vanish, Princess" She heard and this time the voice was female._ _  
_ _Virgo_ _  
_ _"Have faith, Lucy" the voice was soothing and male._ _  
_ _Loki_ _  
_ _"Uuug, stupid bitch. You finally get yourself a man and you nearly die on him. Pathetic." Lucy had to smile, there was no mistaking that voice._ _  
_ _Aquarius._ _  
_ _But why could she hear her spirits so clearly in her mind._ _  
_ _"Old friend... you have done so much for the spirit world in short time on Earthland. I grant you one final wish."_ _  
_ _Spirit King_ _  
_ _What could he mean? Wish? The Spirit King was not known to offer wishes, especially not to mortals._ _  
_ _"Go on, my love chose the path you wish to live"_ _  
_ _Layla Heartfilia. No this was not possible._ _  
_ _"Anna, Layla, and now you Lucy have done much for the spirit world. The Heartfilia's understand the complexity of the stars and the need to respect them. We could not save your predecessors but with you there is hope." The Spirit King explained. Tears dotted Lucy's face. They were warm and she felt his fimilar heat._ _  
_ _Natsu._ _  
_ _"I will always love you, Luce." The words swam around her brain. Fairy Tail, her friends, her strength, even most of her spirits, all would have never come to be if it not for him._ _  
_ _"Natsu" Lucy whispered._ _  
_ _"So it has been said, so it shall be granted. You have 12 hours, Old friend" Then the Spirit King's voice vanished as well as whatever invisible binding that held Lucy's body._

She blinked her eyes awake, she was in a cave and covered with crimson rose petals and... nothing else.  
"Ayeeee! Why is it that I'm always ending up naked?!" Lucy squeaked while quickly covering herself with her hands. She paused though, noticing the strange markings that cloaked her body. Lucy was covered in golden swirls. There was a mark at her chest, a swirling sun that was a deep crimson same as the rose petals.  
"W-What is this?" She asked, a bit terrified.  
"You have 12 hours, Princess. Please hurry. Natsu-San needs you." Virgo explained appearing next to Lucy and placing her hands on the mage's shoulders. In an instant she was clothed in a simple white dress and a gold breast plate with a gold crown at her head. In her left was a silver staff.  
"We lend you the powers of heavens to you, Lucy Heartfilia 14th spirit of the Zodiac." And with that Virgo vanished. Lucy gripped the staff in both hands tightly, she was shaking.  
"Natsu" She whispered as the tears cascaded down her face.  
"I promise that I will save you, just as you have always saved me" She announced as she ran from the cave.

 **...Around that time in Western Woods...**  
Zeref stirred from his slumber, grunting against the pain in his shoulder where his arm once was connected. He sensed the man before he saw him.  
"Natsu..." Zeref said softly before turning to face his younger brother. For a moment he saw Natsu as he once was as a young boy. Always tugging on his sleeve begging to go on yet another adventure. Natsu idolized his Oni-san, and vowed one day to surpass him. But that was then, now the creature that stood before Zeref was a force of mass destruction.  
"E.N.D." The demon clarified. Which caused Zeref to smile until he saw the mass of bodies behind his most powerful demon, they were the bodies of foot soldiers and dark mages.  
"Those were instruments, meant to pave way to your rule, E.N.D" Zeref stated, sounding disappointed as well as a bit confused at the decision making of his most powerful demon.  
"My means to rule us to purge away the threats to myself, my mate, and our whelp" E.N.D explained. Zeref's eyes widened. Natsu had lost all control of reality when he had seen Lucy die. His mind slipped into grief and was consumed by it, his dragon nature awoke along with that of his demon. The instincts of a dragon took over. His love for Lucy made her his mate.

"But the girl is dead" Zeref reasoned, despite everything he felt sorrow for the demon. He remembered not wanting to believe Mavis had died. E.N.D cackled.  
"She lives, Dark Wizard and in her stomach lays my son. I will set this world aflame so that they may rise from the ashes." E.N.D said with his arms spread wide enticing the flames to lick every surface, the trees, the bodies, the earth.  
"My my I hadn't taken Natsu to be so forward with the Stellar mage." Zeref mused. E.N.D cracked a wicked smile.  
"He was hesitant, I was not. Myself as Natsu, knew that the woman would live but the Natsu inside of me" He said pointing to his chest. "He let his guard slip with his fear, so I took my stand. I took Lucy, she is safe and she will remain as such. She was always meant to be Natsu's mate, now she is. Now Natsu and I will share a son with our woman." E.N.D finished before narrowing his eyes at Zeref.  
"I know, our lives are sewn together by fate. My life is lost with that of your death." E.N.D noted before flashing forward with astounding speed and gripping Zeref by the neck. E.N.D smiled and as liquid magma began to crystallize around his creators body. He let go so it could surround the dark wizard's head.  
Overhead a blue exceed hovered, taking in the scene before him.  
"Natsu..." He cried softly. He had to find Lucy. E.N.D said she was alive, she was the only way to get Natsu back.

 **Author's note**

 **Teehee it really isn't one of my stories if someone doesn't end up pregnant. If anyone is confused on when in the story Lucy and Natsu did the dirty. It is as E.N.D explained, E.N.D did some naughtiness to Lucy while she was still unconscious. HEAR ME OUT IT"S FOR A REASON PLEASE DON'T BE SO QUICK TO JUDGE. All will make sense in the end. (no pun intended) Please rate and review.**

 **P.S. 'How does E.N.D know that Lucy is already pregnant with a son?'**

 **Because Magic**


	3. Are you afraid?

Happy flew over the forests desperately trying to find Lucy without calling out her name. He knew he would alert E.N.D. to his plan if he did. The best he could do was pay attention to the movements across the ground. In a flash he saw a golden form zoom past him. Happy whipped around in time to lock eyes with the racing figure.  
"Lucy?" He questioned. Until a few minutes ago he had thought she was dead and the Lucy before him looked like and empress and the amount of magic she wielded was staggering.  
Lucy stopped and looked up at the Exceed.  
"It's me, Happy" She said and for a moment he lost sight of his true mission and instead Happy launched himself headlong into the arms of his friend. Although, his head slammed into the gold breast plate first and met a fate very similar to one who slammed into Erza's breast plate.  
"Gahh! Hard!" Happy screamed in pain. Lucy laughed but and smiled apologetically while hugged happy around her middle where it was safe and covered in silk cloth. Happy snuggled against his friend's stomach and then he remembered his mission.  
"Lucy! Your pregnant!" Happy yelped all of a sudden, thus earning him a solid wack from Lucy's silver staff.  
"That's a horrible way to tell a woman she has gained weight, you cold-hearted cat!" Lucy growled and stood trembling with anger.  
"No no. Listen and don't wacky me this time, Lucy." Happy explained with his paws up in surrender but just in case that didn't work he hovered a few feet above the woman. She wouldn't take the news well.  
"You're pregnant, you and Natsu/E.N.D made a baby when you were unconscious." Happy explained. Lucy felt her body grow cold and a shiver go up her spine.  
"No, it can't be. Natsu would never" Lucy tried to reason but she saw the grave expression on Happy's face and knew that Natsu had no control any more and what was happening was very real. She was pregnant with Natsu's child. She touched her unchanged stomach. Uhh it was just like her to get pregnant before confessing her love to Natsu. In a way of coping she turned to dramatic self-pity.  
"Ahhhh, Happy I don't know how to raise a child. I'm going to get fat and I'm not going to be able to go on missions which means that there is now way I'm going to able to pay my rent!" She said flailing her arms about. Happy watch in confusion before looking to the reader.  
"Lucy has finally lost it"  
When at last Lucy could not hide behind ignorance she stilled while hugging around her middle.  
"He really has changed into E.N.D, hasn't he?" Lucy inquired. Happy nodded. Lucy looked at the top of her silver staff where an hour glass reminded her that her time here was limited. Only ten hours remained. Lucy took a deep breath before slamming down her staff. A noise loud like a gong erupted from the ground. A golden magic circle surrounded the woman. The wind whipped around the circle and Lucy's entire body was blazing in brilliant white light.  
"Happy, please warn the others to stay away. I'll become a beacon to draw him in." She said. Happy was going to object but Lucy stopped him.  
"I will bring a normal Natsu home, that much I know for sure!" Lucy promised with a triumphant smile. Happy began to tear up but nodded.  
"Aye, Sir!" Happy cried out before flying away. "I leave this to you, Lucy" it didn't take long before a the ground echoed with the impact of a great force. Lucy's eyes remained firmly shut and her body trembled with fear.  
"I see you have awakened, Lucy Heartfilia" a familiar voice rang. Natsu... Lucy risked opening her eyes and the brilliant light diminished in its stead stood the demonized, draconic version of the man she fell for.  
"You're trembling" E.N.D observed before stepping into the magic circle. He lifted Lucy's chin to further look at her, Lucy's eyes locked onto crimson. Crimson like the swirling sun on her chest and crimson like rose petals she was laying on when she lay unconscious, where they conceived their child.  
"Natsu" Lucy said with tears falling down her face in salty turrets. E.N.D wiped at a tear.  
"I will only allow you to call me by that name, and it is only if you so wish." E.N.D said. Lucy nodded but bit her lip. This wasn't her Natsu, with her Natsu she felt safe. A small part of her hoped he would always be there to save her. But this man scared her, no he terrified her.  
"I'm afraid, Natsu" She whispered.  
"Oh?" E.N.D said confused and that was just the opening Lucy was looking for. She gripped her staff tightly before smashing across E.N.D's face. She succeeded in sending him flying a few feet.  
"I'm scared, Natsu!" She repeated louder this time.  
"Natsu, wake up please. Fairy Tail needs you, I need you, our child needs you." Lucy plead and swung and hit E.N.D once more this time in the chest "Cosmic pulse!"  
Lucy's strategy was to keep hitting him to weaken his body enough to be able to reach Natsu so he can literally battle his demon.  
"Meteor shower!" Lucy called out before slamming down her staff which splintered the earth and sent shards of flaming stone at the demon. Lucy was rearing up for her next attack when in a flash she was pinned down, her arms restrained at the wrists. E.N.D hovered over her and peered down curiously at the stellar mage. Aside from a few bruises he did not seem to be harmed by her hits.

"Do I frighten you, Lucy?" E.N.D asked. Lucy stuck out her chin in defiance.

"I am scared for Natsu and I'm scared for our child as well as the guild and the city." Lucy corrected E.N.D smirked at her confidence.

"Natsu..." E.N.D mused. "Do you know what your precious Natsu is doing now?" E.N.D asked. Lucy paled.

"He curled up inside himself, crying out for you and Igneel." E.N.D grinned with wide crimson eyes.

"N-no. NO! Natsu is too strong for that. Natsu, I'm alive. Please you have always talked about the strength of your friends being what fuels you. Natsu, I love you. You can fight this. NAT-" Her pleads were cut short with the bruising force of E.N.D's lips. Lucy's eye's widened. What was he doing? She tried to squirm away but E.N.D only gripped her wrists tighter.

"Shut up." He said once they parted. "You are my mate and I protect you and our child. But I cannot have you running wild so until you become more obedient..." His voice trailed off as he put a collar around Lucy's neck. She thrashed around and tried to blow him away with a another attack but her flow of magic was restricted. Lucy grit her teeth. Before screaming out

"NATSU!"

Inside the body of E.N.D as quiet voice called out in the void of darkness, it whispered

 _Lucy..._

 **GREETINGS MY LOVELY READERS**

 **I have been feeling inspired lately so you can expect a new chapter about every three days. Speaking of chapter updates, the latest one stabbed me in the soul. Although, this story has been pretty angsty thus far rest assured, happy ending will happen. Hurry rate and review. Lucy's running out of time!**


	4. Ghosts inside my head

_She's gone..._

 _My fault..._

 _Just like Igneel..._

 _Not strong enough…_

The words swam around in Natsu's consciousness. He was afraid and his fear was consuming him.

 _"Natsu"_ the voice jolted the man out of his stupor for a moment. The voice was gruff and familiar, it was Igneel.

 _"Natsu"_ the voice repeated _"I am so proud of the man you've become. But this sniveling, coward is not that man you are!"_ The fire dragon thundered. Natsu stilled, he was vaguely aware of his body's actions. Natsu was the vehicle and E.N.D was the driver. How had he allowed this to happen? Natsu was one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail. He was the son of the Fire King.

 _"The fear of losing your mate consumed you. But she lives"_ Igneel revealed and Natsu felt his heart pause for a moment.

The darkness cleared and Natsu could see the blurred image of Lucy. She was chained to a cave wall with neck and arm restraints, but she was alive. The fact she was being held captive ignited his rage and the fact that this bastard demon was using Natsu's body to do it only fanned the flames higher and hotter.

 _"She's with child, your child"_ Igneel said.

 _"But we haven-"_ Natsu began but then it became clear to him. _"E.N.D"_ he growled. The demon used his body to purposely impregnate Lucy. Natsu saw the image grow clearer.

 _"Natsu, I don't know if you can hear me. But it's not your fault, none of this is your fault."_ Lucy said breathlessly through tears and against the constricting metal of the collar. She leaned her head back and took in a deep breath before looking straight into his eyes. _"But you are stronger than this!"_ She shouted. Natsu could hear E.N.D trying to silence her but she shook her head.

 _"You can take on this demon, Natsu. Fight him!"_ She shouted and at that, a hand shot out and grabbed a fist full of Lucy's golden hair and slammed her head back. That was Natsu's breaking point. He could feel his body shaking and Natsu saw the weakness in E.N.D's possessive rage and slipped through.

Natsu felt as though he was desperately trying slip back into control of his body and it was just out of reach. But with what control he did have he moved his hands to Lucy's neck and tore off the metal collar. Lucy inhaled gratefully and Natsu with quick and clumsily tore off the restraints around her wrists. Lucy stared up at Natsu's dark eyes with caution. Though he could feel the demon thrashing against his consciousness, demanding that it regain control he manage to speak.

"You sure look weird, Lucy. Whats with the get up?" Natsu said cracking a wide smile. Lucy's eyes began to water quickly. She threw herself into his arms. Natsu wrapped her tightly into his embrace. This was Lucy, his Lucy. He inhaled deeply at her scent. There was something different and then he remembered she was pregnant. Natsu placed his hand against her stomach. She looked up at him with worry.

"Lucy, I am so sorry." He said quietly. Lucy placed her small hand over his.

"We can make it." Was all she said before she smiled. Natsu was about to Lean down to kiss those beautiful lips of hers before the surging pain of E.N.D pressing hard against his mind and made his head drop against Lucy's shoulder. She wrapped her arms tightly around his shaking body that's skin was getting increasing hot to the touch. Natsu grabbed Lucy's shoulders and forced his hazy vision to sharpen so that he could look into her eyes.

"You gotta hit me with all you got, Luce." He said and grit his teeth against the pain. He then laughed. "I'll kick his ass from up here. Who knows maybe i'll outsmart him." Natsu said with a chuckle and pointing to his head. Lucy smirked.

"Well if that's the case then we're screwed." She teased. Natsu touched his forehead to hers and took in that those last few delicious moments of control when their breaths were insinc.

"I love you" he breathed and Lucy reached her hand up to his cheek. She rose to her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Always." She whispered. Natsu ran one hand through her hair while the other went to his scarf. He wrapped it around her neck securely.

"Keep it safe for me" he said before doubling over in pain.

 **Hello hello,**

 **So I wasn't liking how weak Natsu was appearing but then one also has to take into consideration the trauma one goes through after seeing a loved one become brutally murdered. And Natsu had to see it with his adopted father and Lucy twice.**

 **But this is Natsu and he's too badass to wallow in anything. The big fight scene is coming up so hold onto your hats everyone. As always thank you for reading and please rate and review.**


	5. Until we meet again

Lucy's heart hammered in her chest as she ran down the hill and burst into the forest. She knew she that she had to put distance between herself and the other mages that were fighting valiantly at the city lines.  
Her eyes moved to the hour glass, six hours left. She had to hurry. She was running out of time until...  
Until what? Until she lost the power of the spirit world? Until she was drained of life? Until it didn't matter that she held Natsu's child in her belly.

"Lucy"  
The voiced stopped Lucy dead in her tracks.

"First?" Lucy asked while searching around for the ghost of Fairy Tail's first guild master. But instead, Lucy saw a very alive thirteen year old girl that was bursting with intense power.

"Lucy, there is only one way to defeat Zeref and to to control E.N.D. We both must use the Fairy Heart on the brothers. I on Zeref and you with Natsu." Mavis explained as she stepped closer to the temporary Celestial spirit.  
"But how-" Lucy began but her voice fell when her eyes locked onto the sage irises of the first guild master.  
' _It needs to be done at the same time so that way both puppet and master are subdued without one gaining almighty control after the liberation gained from the other's defeat.'_  
Mavis said inside the safety of Lucy's mind.  
'B-but we won't kill Natsu. I can't do that, I will never be able to kill him.' Lucy cried out.  
 _'You won't. Trust me and keep and ear open for my signal. Our mind link is impenetrable.'_  
Lucy swallowed hard against her fear and nodded to Mavis. The girl vanished into the shadows leaving Lucy alone in the clearing. She couldn't keep herself from shaking. Lucy gasped and ran out of the way of an oncoming body heading straight towards her.

"Nice dodge" E.N.D chuckled as he stood from the steaming crater he made in the earth. Lucy slammed down her staff and it stayed firmly planted on the ground. Her arms floated above her head forming a glittering light that shone like lightening when her arms fell at her sides. When the light diminished six Lucy's were glaring at E.N.D. Lucy's power magnified ten fold when she let Gemini take hold of some of the weight and in doing so it was as if the reflection of the twins refracted so six images were visible instead of two. Six whips shot out each grabbing at an appendage of the demon. E.N.D, to his credit, was caught of guard by the trick but it didn't last for long. His fire burned through the leather cords in seconds. Lucy wasn't one to be taken lightly, all of her images rose there right hands in the air.

"Cosmic pulse!" They shouted and it was as if the sky burned with cold fire. Blue bursts fell at astonishing speeds all around the demon. Lucy felt each cry from E.N.D. like a blade in her chest. She was hurting Natsu as well as E.N.D. She prayed Mavis would find Zeref soon so she could stop this torture.

Zeref's breath was slow and shallow inside the crystal.  
"What have you become, Zeref" her voice was like a dream. In his mind, Zeref saw her smile. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by a serious stone faced Mavis. Zeref grinned up at her.  
"Mavis, my love" He breathed.

"Do you even know how to love anymore, Zeref?" She asked trying to keep her voice steady even though sobs and screams were threatening to climb up her throat.

"My love for you and Natsu has never yielded. It was my love for anything else that dissipated" He said.

"This world is so cruel, Mavis. People kill one another for greed and hate for the simple fact that they can. This world is filthy, we can burn it to the ground and start a new one. You, me, and Natsu. He is even going to able to be kept at bay with his woman and child." Zeref said with hopeful eyes glowing with mad excitement. Mavis stared at the face of the man she fell in live with, with horror. He was serious.

"This world is not perfect but it holds hope. The world you describe is one that burns and dues with every infraction, there is no growth only fear." Mavis choked out. Zeref shook his head.

"My beautiful Mavis. Your world of Fairies is a possibility in my world I can assure you of that much. We can have our own children and they can rule with reckless abandon." Zeref said and walked closer to Mavis. The Light wizard shot up her hands and Zeref was pressed up against the tree by a wind wall. Mavis couldn't hold back her tears.

"I wanted a life with you!" She screamed. "I wanted to spend all of eternity with you, you my on will to live!"  
Zeref bared his teeth.

"Lies. You left me. Just like everyone else you left!" Mavis was shaking violently. She looked up at him.

"I had no choice!" She plead.

"But Zeref I did leave you so accept this as my gift to you." The wind wall bared down harder on the Dark wizard.

"I will burn away your darkness and return you to that man you used to be. The man I will always love."

"Lucy, now"

Lucy was panting and her skin was covered in scrapes and bruises. E.N.D wasn't in much better shape. Along with her hits, the demon was also in a battle over the control of Natsu's body with Natsu himself.

"Lucy, now" She head Mavis's voice calling out to her with desperation. Lucy took in a deep breath. This was going to take everything she had. She glanced at the hour glass. One hour left.

"Natsu, this is it. I'm going to need you to give it your all now!" She called out to her partner. E.N.D doubled over for a moment. His head thrashed around and sharp claws ran down his face leaving thin trails of blood down his face. But then there was a grin. A goofy toothy grin followed by the slamming to fists together in a fiery blaze.

"I'm all fired up" Natsu managed. He set himself on fire. It was a high flame that rose almost to the heavens. Lucy stared in awe before she knew what he was doing. He was draining all his magic energy so that she could defeat him.

"I'll burn away your darkness, I'll bring you back to the light." Lucy promised in a whisper and she felt the magic pulling at her skin. Mavis was in her head the spell they shared for the men they loved.

"In darkness you fell, from light you feared. This demon you bare, will drown you in despair. Oh heavens light from above raise up your angel that has fallen with broken wings. Let me heal. Let me love." The two women chanted in unison. Lucy and Mavis grunted against the pain but in the end they opened their mouths and shouted the final verse.

"BRING FORTH. THE FAIRY HEART!"

The shot was incredible, and the Light blinding but there was an odd heaviness in the silence. Natsu smiled as he fell back.  
 _'That's my girl'_ was all he thought before he collapsed to the ground.  
Lucy couldn't move for a few minutes after the attack. In fact she could barely breathe. Time. She flicked her gaze to the hour glass and could hear each individual grain falling. Ten minutes. She forced herself to crawl over to Natsu who was still smiling. He opened an eye to see her.  
"You kicked my ass good, Luce." He said was a laugh and then a wince. Lucy could feel the tears falling fast down her face. Natsu lifted a hand to cup her cheek.

"No need for tears, Lucy we made it." He said and she shook her head. Her hand found her stomach and Natsu looked down to it. His eyes began to water.

"Lucy I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you from that bastard. I never wanted any harm to come to you. But it ended up being me who did the most harm." He said mournfully. Lucy shook her head again before letting herself to all to his chest. She needed to hear his heartbeat.

"It's not that it's just-" She sobbed and tried desperately to stop. "It's just that I'm on borrowed time, Natsu. I don't know what happens next." She finally admitted and with that her body began to glow, outlining her in gold.

"Lucy..." Natsu said as he stared at her. As if by some strange miracle her body began to heal. She was angel above him. He was losing her yet again, Natsu didn't think his heart could break much more.

"No, please" He grabbed her hand and sat up. Lucy leaned down her forehead to his. Through her ongoing tears she smiled at him.

"Thankfully this won't be forever. We will meet again, my love." She promised and moved his hand towards her fading stomach.

"All of us" She leaned down and kissed him until her breath was all that remained on his lips. Natsu fell back and slammed his hands to his face.  
' _She always dies'_ it wasn't his voice. It was E.N.D. The deadly demon was a part of him so it could not be destroyed. But Natsu recognized the weakness E.N.D represented so he forced himself to breathe. Lucy was gone but she said it wasn't forever. They would meet again. Natsu knew what his next mission would be.

"I'll find you, Lucy. I swear I will"


	6. I'll find you

_One year later_

It was the day of the rainbow Sakura festival on Magnolia was a gaggle of commotion. All around the citizens of the magical city were bustling through with excitement for the festival. The games had begun and the wizards of Fairy Tail were busy setting up for the night's magical festivities. Every wizard and exceed had task and responsibility, all safe for one pair.

"Neh, Natsu why are we going to Harrigon on the day of the Sakura Festival? Won't the guild need us?" Happy asked as he sat on the train car seat. The dragon slayer in question was presently laying face down on the train car floor groaning miserably.

"We are going on a lead. Jason talked with a the local newspapers to contact him with any new residents that happen to be blond celestial spirit mages and there was one in Harrigon." Natsu took a deep nauseating breath before continuing. "So, we are going to check it out." He said forcing back the urge to puke. Happy looked down at the paws of his feet.

"Did the article say anything about a baby?" Happy asked quietly, there was no response from Natsu. _It couldn't be Lucy then. She was pregnant before she disappeared. Unless she lost the baby._ Happy's lip trembled at the thought. He had missed Lucy so much over the past year and it was nearly unbearable looking at the open pain that had taken over Natsu's features.

He held so much guilt inside over what had happened and over what he became.

 _Lucy, I swear I will find you. Now matter how long it takes._

When they arrived Natsu thanked all the gods as he stumbled off the train.

"Happy you take the west part of town and I'll take the east" Natsu instructed groggily. Happy nodded with an 'Aye sir' he took off into the sky.

Natsu continued to stumble towards the east and cursed loudly when his foot found unstable ground and he began to fall down a hill. He landed flat on his back and stared up at the irritatingly bright sky.

"Beware citizens of the evil, E.N.D." Natsu said dramatically. "Its only known weaknesses are motion sickness and steep hills." Natsu covered his eyes with his muscular arms to block out the achingly bright sun. There was a time when he relished in the warmth of the sun but now it just mocked him. The light reminded him of her hair.

"Sir, are you okay?" A kind voice called out. Natsu stiffened at the sound and quickly sat up. He held his breath and turned his head slowly. Not sure what he wanted to see.

There was a woman with kind blue eyes and red hair was looking at him with a concerned expression lining her face. Natsu felt his heart sink.

"No, I mean yes I'm fine thank you." He said quietly before standing and taking his leave down a leaf covered trail. He settled on the sound of the leaves crunching beneath his sandals.

 _I could have sworn that I heard her voice. Why must this life tease me so much?_ He questioned when a certain scent his nostrils, _Lucy…_

"Please, please let it be her" Natsu prayed before he took off in a run. His sandals smacked against the ground and his eyes darted to every face that passed him. They were all wrong. Not the right shade of blond, too old, men, children. They weren't her. Another dead end. Or so he thought. The world slowed as a woman came into view. Her hair shone like sunlight as it fell loosely down her back. Her face turned to look towards him and her eyes were a wide bright brown.

Natsu fell to his knees a few yards away from her. She looked startled before she ran to him and touched his face gently with her hands.

"Are you okay?" She said and her voice chimed in his ears. He had searched for so long and there she was but all he could do was stare dumbly at her.

"You're beautiful." He breathed, he had thought it the first time he saw her in this city, when she was wandering, looking for a home. She smirked at him.

"Is this how you pick up women, I'll give you some points for a dramatic flare but not very original" She giggled. Natsu touched the hand that still held his face tenderly with the tips of his fingers.

"Lucy…" He said suddenly and she drew away from him and stood up. Natsu fight his immediate instinct to go desperately reach out to her. Lucy didn't remember him.

"H-how do you know my name?" She asked and slowly moved her right hand towards the satchel at her waist. _Her right hand!_ It still had the fairy tail insignia.

"I know you, I've known you for a long time, Luce. I brought you to Fairy Tail. Look" He said motioning to his bicep that had his red guild mark. "We match" He said and Lucy looked from his bicep to her hand.

"And hear I thought it was just a cool birthmark." She said mystified before looking back up at Natsu. "Who are you?" Lucy asked shakily. Natsu took a breath before telling her.

"Natsu" Lucy's eyes widened.

"You have the same name as my son." She revealed and Natsu's heart beat quickly. Lucy looked at him harder. "Come to think of it you look just like him. But that's not-" She shook her head but Natsu stood and touched her forearms making her look at him. There was a strange stirring in her chest, like a rush of hot air. No, not air, more like fire pooled at the center of her chest. Lucy looked up at the man with kind sad eyes.

"Our son" He revealed and Lucy broke down to sobs and began to shake. She was not alone in her actions. As Natsu held her to him he allowed a few shimmering tears to fall from his face. Gods he missed her so much.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I can't remember, I just know that I can trust you." She admitted as she buried her face into his neck. Natsu stroked her hair.

"It's okay, Luce. Take your time remembering. I'm not going anywhere. Never again." He promised. Lucy smiled sadly and held him tighter. _He's so warm._

Natsu looked to the sky and smiled, the sun no longer teased him. He had found his mate again and he promised here and now to jump into their lives together and give her all the happiness he can.

After they composed their emotions, Lucy offered to treat them to lunch when she hear Natsu's stomach protest loudly with hunger. They sat out on the balcony as Natsu talked restlessly about their guild and who she was there.

Lucy rested her head in her hands and watched the man with adept fascination. He spoke with such enthusiasm and life. Lucy also giggled at how similar his mannerisms were to her son. No, their son. Lucy blushed. It had been a year since she had turned up in a strange town without a single memory of her past. All she knew was her name and that she was a celestial spirit wizard.

Soon after, she discovered she was pregnant. Lucy lamented over the fact that she had not known who her child's father was or the circumstances of his conception. She had been kept awake many nights contemplating if he was a child of rape or love. She then seemed to remember that it was nearing noon.

Pick up time at the daycare.

"Oh no I have to hurry." Lucy announced as she threw a few bills on the table and turned to leave. Natsu stretch out a hand and stopped her.

"Where are you going?" He asked almost desperately. Lucy chided herself for her rudeness and then smiled at him.

"I have to pick up Natsu. Would you like to come with me?" She asked.

"Hell yeah. Let's go" He said excitedly and pulled her out the door as they began to run.

"Wait how do you know where to go?" She screeched as he dragged her through the town causing a bit of a scene. Natsu pointed to his nose.

"Dragon slayer nose, best tracker there is. I'll just follow your scent." He said with a fanged grin. Lucy shook her head as she laughed but continued on after him.

They made it to the daycare with three minutes to spare. Lucy walked in first and talked happily with the receptionist. Natsu felt as though he would burst. He had found Lucy and now he was finally going to meet their son. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he saw Lucy with the little bundle in her arms. The baby really did look like him, with a shaggy head of salmon hair and charcoal colored eyes. Lucy played with the baby causing him to let out a loud baby giggle. Natsu grinned at the sound. Lucy looked at Natsu and then back at the baby in her arms.

"Little Natsu, meet big Natsu" She said as she extended her arms to Natsu. The man gulped out of fear of hurting the delicate baby or even dropping him but Lucy assured that he would do fine. Once he held his son, Natsu seemed to radiate a warm light Lucy noted. They made the stroll to Lucy's apartment in content silence. Natsu could barely keep his eyes off his son. He was perfect and although he looked a great deal like his father, he had his mother's button nose and the mocking curve in his lips that made it always look like they were smiling.

"NATSU!" A voice called out in sky. Lucy looked up and screamed as a blue ball of fur bounded towards her. She jumped in front of Natsu and the baby to shield them from the foreign body. The impact was immediate but soft and the exceede hugged his lost teammate.

"YOU FOUND HER! Lushie we missed you so much!" Happy wailed. Lucy looked from Natsu to the cat and then back to Natsu's peaceful smile. She felt a ghost of a memory, an emotion.

"Happy…?" She said slowly and said cat nodded vigorously with tears and snot streaming down his face. Lucy didn't even mind if he was rubbing his dirty face on her bosom. She simply relished in the feel of his soft fur.

Their little reunion progressed into the tiny apartment where they talked laughed, ate, played games and simply enjoyed each other's company. Lucy could not shake the feeling of that the scenes before her were familiar. There was a cloud over her mind but every so often the cloud would thin out into almost memories.

It was late at night and Baby Natsu was fast asleep in his bassinet with Happy curled around his tiny sleeping form. The exceed simply adored the baby and barely left his side. All that were left awake were Natsu and Lucy. Lucy sat on the kitchen counter, nursing a cup of tea and Natsu sat across from her on a dining room chair.

"What was I like back then?" She asked curiously. Natsu chuckled.

"You were very much like you are now; kind, smart, a little conceited but still very caring about others, and oh my god you were loud!" He laughed out. Lucy felt a strange urge to throw something at him, but she stifled it with a challenging glare. Natsu pointed at her face.

"That was a popular look you would give me when I would bust into your room unvited." He said and Lucy gave a huff.

"Well, of course I would. That is a complete invasion of privacy. What if I just wanted some alone time?" She countered. Natsu shrugged.

"Didn't matter much, we came anyways. We didn't want to leave you alone." He sad with a wide grin. "And besides It's more fun we are together." He said casually.

A cup crashed to the floor and Lucy's eyes rolled back.

 _It's more fun we are together..._

 _There was a boy pulling a girl with a wide smile on his face. There were others, a woman with bright red hair. Scarlet even. Then a man who always shed his clothes was fighting the boy. Now the boy's body was set aflame. Natsu._

 _He was always there. In every moment of fear or pain he was there for her._

 _It's more fun when we are together._

 _I had said that didn't I?_

 _The world crumbled away. There was a dark force and a jutting pain in my chest. Blood… It was everywhere. A transformation and my spirits. Why hadn't they told me before of these memories? Maybe they feared for my sanity. I stretched out my hands. Natsu..._

 _Natsu._

 _E.N.D_

 _The demon loomed over me and reached a clawed hand down at my face. I kicked out and screamed for Natsu. I shut my eyes and felt gentle hands over my body._

" _I love you, Lucy" Came his whisper and I felt calmer. The voice encircled me and I felt the steady thump in my stomach._

When Lucy's eyes fluttered open, she was greeted with the sight of Natsu's worried expression. Lucy smiled at him and cradled his cheek with her hand.

"Natsu…" She breathed. He nodded but continued to search her face with his eyes.

"I told you we would meet again." She said smugly and Natsu exhaled heavily before pulling her tightly into his arms. Lucy's memory was back.

"Don't ever leave me again" Natsu plead in her hair and she cradled his neck. And cheek that were scarred.

"I won't but even if I wanted to, you always seem to find me" She teased. Natsu chuckled

"Damn straight" He said before capturing her lips in a kiss. It was gentle and warm. Their tongues entangled and their breaths hitched. Natsu picked up Lucy and carried her bridal style to her bed.

He lais Lucy down gently moving over. It wasn't long before clothes began to cascade the floor.

"Are you sure, Luce?" Natsu asked hovering over her, his lips swollen and hair mussed from Lucy's hands. Lucy brought Natsu's hand that was caressing her face to her mouth and kissed his knuckles.

"Our first time was kinda stolen from us, but it gave us our son." She explained softly and then looked into his eyes and they radiated love and want. "I think we owe it to ourselves to have our first conscious time together" She said with a hint of humor in her voice which turned into a gasp in reaction to Natsu's lingering touches. The night was a symphony of breaths that ranged from gasps to silent cries in the moonlight.

"I love you" was a chant throughout the night and Natsu marveled at the love his life as she slept. Her hair fanned out on the pillow in a golden halo framing her lovely face as she snored softly. Natsu passed his hand lazily over her stomach and traced the scar of her c-section. It saddened him that he hadn't been there for the birth of their first child but he silently vowed to be a constant factor in his boy's life. With that he eased out of the bed carefully and pulled on some underwear before going into the nursery.

He picked up the sleeping infant and cradled him close to his chest. Happy stirred slightly and Natsu made sure to pick up the exceed as well before heading to the bedroom. He placed the baby and Happy in the middle before easing back into bed. Lucy groaned awake to see Natsu, Jr, and Happy in the bed and sleepily glared at Natsu.

"Natsu, It's dangerous for a baby to sleep in the bed we could accidentally roll over him." She chided.

"Oh come on, Luce please. I'm not going to sleep tonight, I just want to look over all of you. Don't worry I'll protect him." He said confidently. Lucy gave him a small, sleepy smile as she snuggled into her baby's body.

"I love you" She said upon her exhale. Natsu smoothed her hair and leaned down to kiss his son's hair.

"I love you guys." He said and he could have sworn he felt his father smiling down on the little family Natsu had attained. Something dark crept under the surface. Natsu felt the presence of the demon but he was the master of his body and would never let that monster out. He would protect his family with his life. He looked to Lucy and knew she would keep him sane and would help calm the beast. Together they could achieve the most precious treasure in life. Happiness.

 **The End**

 **Ahh I'm sorry it took so long to upload the final chapter! Majors writer's block and anxiety do not mix well. I would just like to say thank you to every one of my readers and reviewers, you all keep my hopes high. I hope you like it!**


End file.
